Adeus, meu amor
by Ju Oliveira
Summary: Ao despedir-se de seu grande amor, ela relembra como tudo começou.


****

Adeus, meu amor.

**__**

N/A: Esta é apenas minha segunda história, por isso não crie expectativas muito grandes. Você pode acabar se decepcionando. Antes que você prossiga a leitura quero informar-lhes que, outra vez, estou trabalhando com um shipper não muito usual. Ao contrário da primeira onde utilizei Severo/Hermione, dessa vez vocês lerão Tom/Minerva, o que convenhamos não há a menor possibilidade de vir a acontecer nos livros de Rowling. Aliás, esses personagens pertencem a ela. Eu estou apenas me divertindo com eles. Mas chega de conversa e vamos logo ao que interessa. Divirtam-se e, ao final da leitura, deixe um review ou mande um e-mail. Posso não responder de imediato, mas sem dúvida o farei. Beijos!!!

Paz. Esperança. Vida. Enfim terminara todo o terror e medo. O mundo bruxo podia respirar aliviado. Nada mais ameaçava agora. Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, finalmente derrotara Voldemort e pusera um fim nas trevas que há tempos rondava o mundo mágico. 

Por toda a Inglaterra famílias enterravam seus mortos. Perdas irreparáveis e desnecessárias. E tudo em nome do poder, da obsessão, da loucura. Uma guerra sem sentido, como, aliás, são todas as guerras. 

Uma figura solitária caminhava por entre as lápides frias, enquanto no horizonte o sol começava a se esconder. Naquele cemitério deserto, tendo por companhia apenas a brisa fresca do fim da tarde e, ao longe, o pio de algumas corujas, ela viera despedir-se. 

Ainda trazia em seu corpo ferimentos não cicatrizados da grande batalha. No entanto nenhum deles machucava tanto quanto o que havia em seu coração, que jamais deixara de sangrar. Já não se lembrava mais de quando tudo começara. Ou melhor, se lembrava sim. Tentara, inutilmente, se esquecer de seu passado, mas falhara miseravelmente. Enganara-se em vão. Tudo o que fizera nos últimos tempos fora procurar uma explicação de porque nada dera certo. 

Achando o que procurava sentou-se. Levou as mãos, ainda firmes a despeito das marcas que os anos deixara nelas, e passou os dedos sobre o nome gravado. Quando o conhecera,_ Tom M. Riddle_ era seu nome. O ódio, a ganância e a crueldade o transformaram no implacável Lord Voldemort. Mas para ela ele seria eternamente _Tom_, o seu _Tom_. O jovem frio e monitor da Sonserina de quem num dia de primavera lhe roubara um beijo e, para quem perdera seu coração. Acariciando a lápide deixou que sua mente vagasse por tempos mais felizes. 

**__**

Você foi a melhor coisa que eu tive

Mas o pior, também, em minha vida

Você foi o amanhecer cheio de luz e de calor 

E em compensação o anoitecer, a tempestade, a dor 

Você foi o meu sorriso de chegada 

Tudo e nada de adeus

__

Ela estava atrasada, justo ela que detestava atrasados. Teria que correr se não quisesse perder pontos preciosos para Grifinória. E Grifinória não podia se dar ao luxo de perder mais nada, senão adeus campeonato das casas. Não suportaria o riso sarcástico de Riddle nas reuniões de monitoria se isso ocorresse e Sonserina mais uma vez fosse campeã. 

Foi com esses pensamentos na cabeça, que apressadamente, ela fez a curva do corredor que levava as masmorras e trombou com um algo sólido. Devido ao forte impacto desequilibrou-se e teria caído se braços fortes não a tivessem amparado. Assustada com o puxão precipitou-se para frente e então viu-se colada a um dos motivos de seu tormento. 

- Ora, ora, ora. O que temos aqui? – escarneceu o jovem – Jovens grifinórios não deviam andar desacompanhados pelos hostis corredores sonserinos. 

Estreitando perigosamente os olhos, ela afastou-se do peito onde estava aninhada e libertou-se dos braços que a envolviam. Com seu melhor olhar de desprezo fitou-o de cima a baixo e teria saído, dando-lhe as costas, se ele não tivesse segurado seu pulso. 

- Não vai nem me agradecer Mcgonagall? Se não fosse por mim você teria se esborrachado no chão. 

Tentou, num repelão, soltar seu pulso, mas ele apertou mais forte. Olhou feio, mas ele ignorou solenemente o olhar. Carrancuda, disse-lhe, então:

- Me solte, Riddle! Você não gostará de me ver nervosa – sibilou, de forma ameaçadora, a também monitora. 

- Está me ameaçando? – debochou o rapaz, erguendo a sobrancelha. 

- Sim, estou. Ou você acha que não sou capaz de fazê-lo se arrepender? – ela desafiou o arrogante sonserino. 

- E eu posso saber como você conseguiria tal façanha? Disse-lhe sarcasticamente, enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais da grifinória. 

- Você não gostaria de descobrir Riddle. - Respondeu a grifinória, enquanto se afastava. 

- Ah, sim. Eu gostaria, e muito, de descobrir como você me fará arrepender – disse-lhe, continuando a aproximação, até que viu que a jovem estava acuada – E, então, você não vai me mostrar? 

Engolindo em seco, a Mcgonagall tentou esquivar-se, mas Riddle estendeu os braços prendendo a jovem entre eles. 

- Vamos, estou esperando. Mostre-me como você me fará arrepender. 

Contrariando seus hábitos, Minerva deixou-se levar por um impulso, que anos mais tarde ainda a surpreenderia toda vez que ela se lembrasse. Agarrou a lapela da capa dele puxando o rosto de Tom para próximo do seu e beijou-o.

Embora surpreso com a reação ele correspondeu com ardor. Tirou os braços da parede e enlaçou a jovem trazendo-a para perto de seu corpo, de uma forma que parecia que ele quisesse fundi-los em um único ser. 

**__**

Aquele grande amor que nós tivemos 

E todas as loucuras que fizemos 

Foi o sonho mais bonito que um dia alguém sonhou 

E a realidade triste quando tudo se acabou 

Você foi o meu sorriso de chegada 

E a minha lágrima de adeus 

E foi naquele beijo que tudo começou. Anos mais tarde Tom deixaria escapar que ela encontrara a única maneira de puni-lo. Ao beijá-la pela primeira vez ele cometera o maior de seus erros: deixar que ela entrasse em seu coração. E isso foi sua perdição. Mesmo depois que se tornou o perverso Lord das Trevas ele ainda acalentará a esperança e o desejo de tê-la novamente junto a ele. 

Naquele ano – e nos dois seguintes – ela vivera os melhores momentos de sua vida. Com Tom ela descobrira o amor. E por esse amor ela nunca tivera outro no coração. Também ela não tinha mais coração. Tom o levara quando partira com sua sede de poder. Jamais foi capaz de amar outro. 

No momento em que ele voltara, trazendo com ele terror e trevas, algo dentro dela morrera. A princípio fora impossível acreditar que aquele que tanto amava era o responsável por todo horror que rapidamente se espalhava, por todas as mortes que estava havendo. Até que chegara um dia em que se tornara impossível se enganar. Seu grande amor era responsável pelo caos que se instalara. Aquele que lhe trouxera felicidade, agora era o responsável por sua agonia. Ele, que originara seus incontáveis sorrisos, também originara seu imorredouro sofrimento e suas inesgotáveis lágrimas. 

Foram momentos maravilhosos e dias inesquecíveis aqueles em Hogwarts. E divertidos também. Perto dos colegas de casa eles brigavam, trocavam ofensas, se desprezavam. A sós eles se abraçavam, beijavam, trocavam carícias, se completavam. Como luz e escuridão eles eram a metade de um todo. Tom, que sempre se mostrava frio e distante para os outros, era pura delicadeza e suavidade com ela. Minerva, tão contida e controlada, transformava-se numa mulher impulsiva e ardente. Juntos eles descobriram o amor em todas as suas formas e se descobriram. 

**__**

Você me mostrou o amanhecer de um lindo dia 

Me fez feliz, me fez viver 

Num mundo cheio de amor e alegria 

E me deixou o anoitecer

__

- Não precisar ter ciúmes de Jason, Tom. Você é o único que me interessa – afirmou, enquanto envolvia o pescoço do namorado com os braços. 

- Quem disse que estou com ciúmes? Isso é para pessoas inseguras. 

- Tudo bem, você não está com ciúmes. Eu me enganei – respondeu laconicamente ao namorado. 

- Não gostei desse seu tom irônico, mocinha. E também não gostei nada de ver aquele grifinório estúpido arrastando as asinhas para você. Se ele continuar a dar em cima de você eu terei que tomar providências – ameaçou, ao mesmo tempo em que enlaçava a jovem pela cintura e a trazia para junto de seu corpo – Pensando bem ele pode continuar, eu vou adorar dar um jeito em MacGregor – completou com um sorriso cruel e um brilho perverso no olhar. 

Cansada da discussão, Minerva aninhou o rosto entre o cabelo negro e o pescoço dele e inspirou. Tom estremeceu ao sentir os dedos da namorada correr por seus cabelos e suas unhas arranhando suavemente o couro cabeludo. 

Apertando-a junto a si, sugou-lhe os lóbulos das orelhas provocando arrepios de prazer. Com um sorriso malicioso encostou os lábios no pescoço dela e aproximou-se da boca, sem beijá-la. Em seguida acariciou os braços dela suavemente e ouviu Minerva gemer suavemente. Tomando como assentimento, Tom beijou-lhe os ombros e passou a língua lentamente atrás das orelhas, dando leves mordidas nas costas de Minerva, bem perto da nuca e foi descendo. 

Encantada com as novas sensações, Minerva inclinou a cabeça, sentindo os dedos de Tom desabotoarem seu vestido. A pele máscula em contado com sua pele delicada foi o suficiente para fazer estremecer os joelhos da jovem. 

Em vez de continuar com as carícias, entretanto, Tom inclinou-se e pegou-a no colo. Sem tirar os olhos de Minerva, ele a levou para a cama onde sempre dormira sozinho desde que começaram a namorar e deitou-a. Não queria outra mulher, ou melhor, não precisava. Minerva lhe dava tudo que era necessário e ele a amava mais que tudo na vida. 

Com a respiração pesada ela sentia o rastro de fogo que os beijos de Tom deixava em sua pele. Ele dava igual atenção a todas as partes de seu corpo, desde a parte interna das coxas, à dobra do bumbum, passando pelos seios, e a curva dos quadris. 

Tom a tocava como se adorasse tocá-la, quer fosse em seu ventre, quer na parte interna de suas coxas. Ele explorava seu corpo com uma habilidade que a deixara sem fôlego e trêmula. 

O desejo revelado pelas carícias a surpreendera. E agora, o carinho revelado por aqueles olhos negros era simplesmente parte do que estava acontecendo entre os dois. 

Tom, então, deitou-se ao lado e colocou uma das pernas entre as de Minerva, posicionando-se. Ao mesmo tempo voltou a beijá-la com sofreguidão. Quando percebeu que ela estava total e completamente excitada, pousou as mãos em suas nádegas e puxou-a, penetrando-a em uma única estocada. 

Minerva tentou afastá-lo, mas Tom pôs-se a acariciá-la e, ao senti-la relaxada começou a mover-se dentro dela. A princípio Minerva o acompanhou timidamente, mas ao ouvir a respiração pesada de Tom e perceber o quanto ele também estava excitado passou a acompanhá-lo nos movimentos de vai-e-vem. 

Em pouco tempo Minerva e Tom moviam-se freneticamente e, juntos alcançaram o clímax. Quando a avalanche de sensações diminuiu, ele rolou na cama, aconchegando o corpo, ainda trêmulo, da namorada junto ao seu e beijou-lhe os cabelos. A última imagem que Minerva viu antes de fechar os olhos foi o brilho carinhoso nos olhos de Tom, quando ele sussurrou em seu ouvido "Eu te amo". 

**__**

Agora todas as coisas do passado

Não passam de recordações presentes 

De momentos que por muito tempo ainda vão estar 

Na alegria ou na tristeza toda vez que eu me lembrar

Que você foi o meu sorriso de chegada 

E a minha lágrima de adeus 

Mais que seus corpos, naquela noite uniram suas almas. Ela jamais imaginara - ou pudera entender - como um homem podia ser tão ardente e ao mesmo tempo tão delicado, tão impetuoso e não perder a ternura. Dali em diante eles somente se sentiriam inteiros se tivesse o outro ao seu lado. Dormiram abraçados e abraçados foi que os raios de sol os acordaram no dia seguinte. Mal sabiam que a ambição interviria em seus caminhos e os separariam irremediavelmente... Para sempre.

Uma lágrima solitária balançava perigosamente no canto de seus olhos e, seus lábios sempre crispados abriram-se em um sorriso contido. Das dobras de sua capa tirou a varinha e com ela conjurou um ramalhete de rosas brancas. Rosas iguais a que tantas vezes ele lhe presenteara. Levou as rosas até o nariz e aspirou o seu perfume suave. 

Um beijo nas que estava por cima e então as colocou sobre a última morada de seu _Tom_. Ali o que sobrara de seu corpo fora enterrado. Ali ele dormia o sono eterno. Ali, enfim, ele encontrara a paz e sua alma atormentada finalmente podia descansar. 

Fez uma rápida prece para que, onde quer que Tom estivesse, ele deixasse a luz entrar em seu coração. Sabia que demoraria algum tempo para encontrá-lo novamente e, pediu que ele tivesse paciência. 

A primeira estrela brilhava no céu quando olhou uma última vez para o túmulo e, sem conseguir segurar por mais tempo as lágrimas, murmurou suavemente:

- Adeus, meu amor! 

As brumas da noite surgiram e a envolveram, enquanto ela se transformava num gato e corria em direção a cidade. Embora não pudesse enxergar o além, ela sentiu quando seu Tom lhe disse: 

- Eu esperarei, meu amor! Eu esperarei. 

****

FIM

**__**

N/A2: 'Tá', eu sei que é surreal, mas nada pude fazer. A inspiração veio e enquanto eu não digitei duma vez tudo aquilo que surgiu não tive paz. Como diz minha amiga "Melcella" não podemos desprezar esses surtos inspiratórios porque de repente nossa fada inspiradora resolve não mais colaborar aí mesmo querendo não poderemos fazer nada. É por isso que já aviso que todas as vezes que minha musa se manifestar não conterei o desejo dela e escreverei tudo aquilo que ela me ditar. 

****

N/A 3: Essa fic é dedicada, principalmente, a duas pessoas que gosto muito: Sarah Snape, que me ensinou a gostar desse shipper e a Ísis, minha beta e mais nova amiga. A vocês todo o meu carinho e meu mais sincero obrigada. 

**__**

N/A 4: A música utilizada ("Você em minha vida") foi escrita por Roberto Carlos e seu inseparável parceiro Erasmo, mas foi gravada por muitos cantores (desde o próprio Roberto, passando por Fafá de Belém, até Simone) e é bonita em todas as versões. 

**__**

N/A 5: Na próxima semana novidades, ainda não sei de D/G, H/G ou H/H. De certo mesmo só que eu estarei de volta. Beijos!!! 


End file.
